Results of a secret
by shadowheartedangel
Summary: ONESHOT! Find out what happened when Mimi finally tells Shawn about Claire! R & R!


Mimi Lockheart had been miserable. She had told her husband of 1 year, the dying secret she had kept from him.

**Flashback**

_Shawn had arrived from work, and had found a letter on the counter. He was ready to open the letter until he had heard her cry coming out of their bedroom. And had found her. _

_-"Honey, what do you have to tell me?"_

_-"Shawn, this is really important, I've lied too long to keep this up."_

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shawn rushed to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal Phillip & Belle their neighbors._

_-"Shawn, hi"_

_-"Hey, what do you want?"_

_-"Um, we thought we could come over for a while if it's okay with you."_

_-"Actually, it's n-"_

_-"Come on in, Phillip & Belle"_

_-"Mimi we were talking…"_

_-" I know but, they should be here, it's important for everyone here, I know it's going to change all our lives, so go Shawn, read the letter I wrote to you out loud"_

_-"Are you serious?"_

_-"Yes, I am, now please read it I can't wait anymore"_

_-"Alright"_

_Dear Shawn, _

_I'll start by saying I love you with all my heart, and I wish that what you are about to read, you would still love me. But, I know this isn't going to be the case. I wish you the best with you're soon to be future. I've been dying to tell you a secret, which has been very hard for me to tell. Shawn, Claire is you're daughter, not Phillip's I know it sounds impossible to believe, but with all means, I'm not lying. I mean just think about it. You dreamt about you & Belle making love, and Belle dreaming the same thing, the barn. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you early it's just, it was too physically tough and mentally tough to say it. I understand if you can't forgive me. All I want you to know is that, Shawn Brady I love you._

_You're soon to be ex- wife, Mimi_

_Everyone looked at Mimi like if she was crazy._

_-" I hope you all realize, I'm not joking"_

_-"Shawn, you do know what that means right?"_

_-"What?"_

_-"We can be a family! You, me and Claire!"_

_-" You know what? You're right, lets go be a family"_

_-" I'm sorry Phillip, but it's just I love him with all my heart, you were never truly the one." And then, she and Shawn left hand and hand together, to go see their little girl._

_Philip bit his lip. He knew she was going to say that, slowly, he walked to the door and whispered: " I'm leaving, forever"_

_He slammed the door and then, Mimi just broke down on the floor. She had been right, she knew that they were going to live a happy family, and she was going to be miserable._

**End of flashback….**

Mimi now sat in the same loft where she had revealed that secret that had hunted her for that year. Now, Belle & Shawn were a happy family. Mimi sat on the couch, flipping the channels and landed it on a music channel. The music video that was playing was, The Grace by The Neverending white lights featuring Dallas Green. That song had become one of her favorite songs. As soon as the music started the singer started singing, she followed.

_In better days I've been known to listen_

_I go to waste all my time is missing_

_I'm mapping out my ending,_

_it's never gonna happen now_

_These things are condescending_

_with everybody backing down_

_You pray to stars that can help you get by_

_And all at once you forget to try_

_I'd go there if you let me,_

_they're never gonna find me now_

_My life is always empty_

_and in and out of doubt_

_Your not coming back for me, these things they will never be_

_I'm so used to being wrong, so put me where I belong_

_I'll get back to you,_

_God knows I try,_

_but I still lose_

_And I get back to you,_

_these days run by,_

_but I still lose_

_Angels say they can make you suffer_

_They give and take like a vicious lover_

_When all this loses meaning,_

_You'll never want it back somehow_

_Awake but still I'm dreaming_

_And never waking up_

_Alone...Where I'm not alone_

She took out a bottle of whisky, opened up the bottle and whispered: "Happy one year anniversary to our secret"


End file.
